Dark PainCarp
by kaeylan
Summary: What would happen if a female was born of the darkness? F/F


Title: Dark Pain  
Author: Kaeylan  
Rating: pg-13/Teen  
Words: 3000+  
Summary: Quinn Fabray has lived with this darkness for so long, living without it will take work to convince Rachel to love her along with the darkness.

A/N: This a not so much as a crossover with the Dark Series by Christine Feehan as it has elements of the series in this story. I believe I have detailed enough that reading the series is not necessary to read this. However I will give you a few details to just make sure you understand.

A/N: From the Dark Series Wiki:

The Dark Series introduces the Carpathians, a powerful and ancient race. They have many gifts, including the ability to shape-shift, and extended life spans, living for thousands of years. Though they feed on human blood, they don't kill their human prey, and for the most part live among humans without detection. Despite their gifts, the Carpathians are on the edge of extinction. There have been few children born to them in the past few centuries, and those that have been born are all male and often die in the first year. It has been more than 500 years since a female has been born. In the absence of their female counterparts, also known as "lifemates", male Carpathians lose the ability to feel emotions and to see in color. The only feeling left to them is the thrill of making a kill. Once a male has done this, he loses his soul and "turns", becoming the monster of human legend, the vampire or the "undead". With so few females left, males are forced to make a stark choice: either becomes vampire or "greet the dawn" (i.e. commit suicide). However, when they do find a lifemate, the ability to see in color and their emotions are restored to them, and their souls are saved.

Salvation

Music flowed through her ears, through heart, and then all through her body. Music was the only thing that kept her going. Music kept her from losing the rest of her sanity that was lost long ago to the darkness. She let her mind flow to the rhythm of the music, ignoring the need to feed, ignoring the bodies writhing around her, the soul of the music speaking to her. Music made her feel an echo of emotions she long ago lost, the music gave her colors that sight no longer gave her, the music gave her the hope that she would find what was lost to her.

Men and woman looked upon her with both desire and lust in their eyes as she slid through the crowd finding the furthest and darkest corner of the room. Quinn felt their stares but ignored them all, not looking at any of them knowing she would only feel resentment toward them no matter what they may look like. She was made for one person, and she had yet to find her other half. The other half of her heart, her soul, and her life line.

Every Carpathian was born with one life mate, one partner, one wife or husband. However, never had a Carpathian been bonded with the same sex, in Quinn instance everything changed. Quinn as a female was theoretically to have been born of the light to the darkness of their men. Yet, she had the darkness, never to see the light, she feared. Healers and historians of her kind studied her; try to figure out what made her different, what the future would hold for her, would she have a life mate?

Quinn had asked herself that question every single night for the past 650 years, from the first moment she felt the beginning of the darkness seeping through her mind. It wasn't as if one day she woke up without emotions or without color to her sight. It had evolved as if a slow cancer spread through her body, knowing it was there but not knowing how to stop it.

The elders had watched her as the darkness began, thinking as a woman she couldn't handle the darkness, worried she would turn quicker than the men would. Yet, they forget that women can bare more pain than any man. She was almost 800 years old, much older than most of the men of her race. She had proved them wrong, but how were they to know? After decades of being dark, they still treated her as an abomination. Acting as if they were still in the dark ages, she left never to return only having herself as company.

Music had been her lifeline. She didn't need friends or family, just to survive one more night to meet her life mate. But the years continued and she never found them, years of searching and always coming up empty. Pain began to seep into her bones, and weariness in her soul. Both a consistence more than she would like, years of this began to take its toll. A toll so far she began to plan a trip into the daylight to relieve herself from this life to move on to the next. Hoping she would find her life mate on the other side.

She began to plan to see all the major music concert halls before she left this life to move on to the next. Everything from Radio City to the Grand Ole Opry to Broadway. Tonight had been the biggest club in New York City with famous DJ Sims; he mixed the best music to create the best rhythms and beats that had her seeing colors in dark blues and purples. Peace settled into her bones as colors flowed through the room, she had always been able to see color through music, even if it was just glimmer of what was there.

As Quinn slowly moved her body to the beat she felt a ripple in the air. A pause in the music she felt her heart stop and begin again at the sound of laughter. The laughter hit her senses full throttle as emotions and colors blinded her so fast and hard she had to hold herself up against the wall at the onslaught of emotions drowning her with power of single laugh. She was here, her life mate was in the building, and she was so close to salvation.

She scanned the room following the laughter, blinking away the moister that was building in her eyes. Finally spotting the location of her life mate, she felt her knee buckle, the wall being her only chance staying upright. She was absolutely gorgeous, not a single flaw she could see. Quinn leaned up against the wall to steady herself as she began to get her emotions under control.

Santana's head shot up at the ripple in the air around her searching the room out. Another one was here in the club with her. She set her mind out searching the room for the corporate. Up against the wall she saw the blonde, slowly entering her mind without detection wouldn't be easy, but from the emotion on her face she obviously was unable to control it. Quinn Fabray, the Lost One, known as the first female of their kind lost to the darkness. Thinking she would be the only one. How so very wrong she had been. Santana herself lost to the darkness only fifty years after her childhood friend.

Spotting her newest friend laughing at her other friends exploits made realization pour through her. Rachel Berry was laughing drawing notice of people around her. Looking over to her childhood friend, a connection pointed out to her. Rachel was Quinn's life mate. Shock hit her, since she didn't have many emotions that she could draw from, yet it was there. A female was mated to another female or was it that she found a life mate with her darkness giving hope to Santana of finding her own.

'Rachel,' Santana spoke softly, yet over all the music and people she was able to get the singers attention through their special bond.

'Santana,' Rachel gave her a small smile and walked over to her. 'Are we in danger?' She asked looking around her.

'No, Hun, but we'll be getting a visitor soon, if my theory is correct the two of you will be a surprise to each other,' Santana said cryptically. Rachel gave her the look she always gave Santana when she talked in circles. Purely said 'What the fuck?' 'Trust me?' Santana asked, knowing the answer.

'With my life,' Rachel said instantly.

Santana had been in Rachel's life from the very beginning of her singing career, almost ten years ago. Rachel was in a smaller crowd then this, however, Rachel drew attention to some very evil creatures, unintentionally drawing them to her with her voice. Both of them later realizing that Rachel had a special talent, she was known as a Siren. Rachel was able to draw certain emotions out of people she sang too. Mostly the crowd became calm and the feeling of being loved circled them. However, vampires tended to get the same feeling, without emotions, the Vampire received similar feelings.

Vampires being diluted believed that Rachel was their life mate when she sang, that was when Santana came in. On her first night on stage Rachel came across her very first vampire. Santana had heard rumors of Rachel even before she set foot out on stage; wanting to feel emotions again she went to see her concert. When Rachel started pelting out the first verse of "Wicked Game," even Santana thought it was her life mate up there singing to her. The colors weren't there, only one emotion slid in love of her voice, nothing else. That was the day Santana learned she didn't lose all her emotions. Disappointment was felt like a punch in the gut after realizing the truth.

Santana noticed several undead at the show and watched them closely as they stalked after the singer waiting for the perfect moment to capture her. Santana was there waiting for them, taught at a young age to fight, even when it was taboo to teach a female to fight vampires, after Quinn was lost to them all females were taught to fight to their best ability. Santana fought them off, but not unnoticed by the singer. Being a psychic, Santana could not erase her memories and explained her race and was completely surprised when Rachel did not go screaming through the streets.

Rachel was very open minded, due to her voice, knowing her own abilities, she took it in stride. From that moment on Santana became Rachel's body guard and friend and confidant, ten years later.

'Here she comes, she is one of my race, and cursed as I am, she was the first.' How was she to explain if her theory was correct and Quinn was her life mate? How was it even possible for two of the same sex to be bonded? How was a child to be born of the couple? Question shot from her mind, realizing the look of confusion of her childhood friend, Santana thought Quinn asked herself those questions as well.

'Santana,' Quinn spoke softly and with a small amount of fear of being shunned by another one of her kind. Emotions were already overwhelming the blonde.

'Quinn, it's an honor meeting you again and in good health,' Meaning she hadn't gone to the dark side and became a vampire like many of the elders feared.

'It seems I am in better health when I came in, than before entering,' Quinn said eyeing the small brunette beside Santana, her breath hitching. Her survival was only a couple of feet from her; she was lost on how to proceed.

'I noticed, may I speak with you for a moment, old friend,' Santana asked eyeing her smaller friend as Quinn had before. Quinn nodded and proceeded to follow, keeping the small girl in her line of sight.

'Rachel,' Santana said after a few girls from the group they were with surrounded her small friend to keep her company while she spoke to Quinn.

Quinn nodded again knowing who she spoke of, Rachel, it somehow fit.

'She knows of us and of the vampire,' Santana watched as Quinn's fist clinched, then heard as a glass nearby broke without being touched, 'Relax she has not been harmed from them, that is why I am here, she is a Siren.' Disappointment hit Quinn hard where she almost staggered, knowing what Sirens could do to their race.

'Can you see in color, all colors?' Santana whispered she needed to know Quinn was truly Rachel's mate and not a figment of what could be.

'Aye,' Quinn whispered back as a tear slid down from her feeling of loss.

'Than she is yours,' Quinn sighed in relief, she had known from the moment she heard her, by hearing she was Siren brought doubt to her conclusion, but now that Santana said the words it felt real and complete now she just needed to bound Rachel to her. Santana stopped her before she could go claim her mate.

'Think of what you are thinking right this moment. You are not a male, stop thinking with your hormones, Rachel deserves more than that. Rachel is very hard headed; she will need to be courted. She knows many things of our race including the life mate, let me talk to her first before you go in there and scaring her away. Remember you need her permission to claim her.'

Quinn was so full of emotions that all she could think of was sweeping her life mate away and claiming her never to let either one of them see the light of the moon again. Protect and See to her happiness, she needed to remember that they were on a thin line between the two. Quinn silently nodded for Santana to speak with Rachel.

'Rachel,' Santana spoke in her low tone, but getting her attention nevertheless.

'Yes,' Rachel asked as she left the confines of her circle of friends. Glancing over at the beautiful blonde that Santana had been talking too. There was just something about the blonde that drew Rachel; it could be her beauty or even her power that illuminated off of her. She watched as the blonde gave her a small smile and a nod. Rachel was beyond surprised at the show of emotions over the blondes face as she looked at her.

'Why does she have emotions?' Rachel asked her friend.

'She found her life mate tonight,' Santana spoke, with a small amount of envy in her voice.

'Wow, that's wonderful,' Rachel spoke softly, jealously evident in her voice, even though she wasn't sure why the reason. 'Where is this life mate, and why haven't you introduced us?'

'Her life mate isn't far from her side actually very close,'

'Oh really is she…Wait, you're her life mate? Is she going to take you away from me, I don't think I could live without you, I…' Rachel reached out and grabbed Santana's hand to almost hold her close, but heard a growling sound that sounded like a jungle cat. 'She's kind of possessive of you isn't she,' Rachel said as she pulled her hand back.

'She isn't possessive me because I am not her life mate,' Santana said quietly, wanting to tell Rachel as softly as she could.

'Then why did she growl when I went to touch you,' Rachel asked, afraid she may know the answer.

'Because she wasn't growling at you she was growling at me,' Santana said in as soothing voice as she could.

'You mean, I am, she is…fuck.' Rachel needed to sit down and since there was no sitting around she sat right down in the middle of the dance floor.

'Rachel, stand up,' a voice that was smaller than Santana's but seemed to flow with more power spoke down at her. Rachel looked up at the sound of the voice and looked into swirling hazel eyes.

'I don't know you, I don't even know if I like you,' Rachel said with a small amount of fear and tears in her voice.

'I can teach you to know me, and I know you will learn to like me, even love me,' Quinn heard the smaller girl snort at the last part.

'You think you will come in here and tell me what is going to happen, than you need to think twice. I understand what you went through, I've had Santana by my side for ten years, and watching her go without the feelings of love and friendship I have for her or to receive it back.' Rachel said as she stood up looking over at her emotionless friend, trying not to pity her.

'Seeing and feeling are two different things, ma belle,' Quinn spoke softly into her ear.

Shivering unconsciously at the breath that was blown into her ear as Quinn spoke. Nodding at the truth of that statement, just because you saw a train wreak didn't mean you felt the pain of the wreak.

'The whole point is I am not just going to let you claim me because you can feel again, I have my own life to live, I don't know if I am ready to give that up so I can play house with someone I have no idea about because something in your head is saying I'm just not going to happen right now sorry,' Rachel was frustrated at the situation, and she was sure that if the roles were reverse she would be in the same position Quinn would be, but she wasn't so she was going to rebel against this idea, for now.

'Your right, it is your choice whether I will claim you or not, but the one thing that is definitely true is that you are mine,' Quinn pulled Rachel up to her, their bodies melding together as if they were made for each, and they were. 'Do you feel this, ma belle, do you feel how our bodies merge and align to each other perfectly? Because you belong to me, and only me,' Quinn bent her head a little to the side to slide her lips lightly over Rachel's.

Rachel's head began to spin at the spark that developed between the two of them at the small pleasure Quinn gave with her lips.

'Are you convinced yet?' Quinn asked. Rachel slowly shook her head, still in denial. 'Dance with me, mon l'âme.' As a song that both of them recognized came on. Rachel was still without words so she agreed with the nod of her head.

_Drink the wine,_

_My darling, you said._

_Take your time,_

_And consume all of it_

_But the roses, were only drain my inspirations_

_The promises were spoiled before they left your lips_

_And I breathe in, again just to feel you_

_Underneath my skin, holding onto_

_The sweetest escape_

_Is always laced with the_

_Familiar taste of poison_

Rachel felt herself being seduced by the sound of Quinn's voice singing the words into her ear as they slowly danced to the haunting song being played on the loud speakers. The temptation was so great just to give up and let Quinn claim her, to just give up everything and let Quinn take her, it would just be so easy to just to say yes. She felt a ripple in the air; she had felt this ripple before, fear shot through her as she held Quinn harder as Quinn pulled her further into her.

There was a Vampire in the club and from the vibe they were putting out they were hunting something or in this case someone.

Quinn looked up and found Santana's stare, and then looked down at the beautiful woman in her arms. The Vampires weren't just here for the music or scenery they were here for the woman in her arms and she was not about to give up her claim, not when she finally found her.


End file.
